


I'm Sorry, Draw My...What?

by LBIGreyhound13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBIGreyhound13/pseuds/LBIGreyhound13
Summary: While Peter is on his way home from patrol, May and Tony talk about Peter's health and wonder if it's possible for him to get sick. There seems to be one option: take him to Dr. Cho and get a blood test. Only one problem...Peter is a bit squeamish.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	I'm Sorry, Draw My...What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spooderboyandtincan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/gifts).



> Hello, hello, fellow readers! Welcome to yet another oneshot for our favorite Iron Dad and Spider Son. This oneshot is for the third Friendly Neighborhood Exchange, and it’s for my good friend, spooderboyandtincan! And I decided to tackle the first prompt: Blood Draw! 
> 
> Just a little FYI, there is slight mention of blood, nothing graphic, just a little standard blood test, but just keep in mind. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy it!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

_Prompt: Blood Draw_

_“Hi Mr. Stark, hi, May, on my way back from patrol! Bit of a graze on my shoulder from robbers…but I’m okay!”_

_“Okay, kid, thanks for giving your aunt and me a heart attack. Hurry back so we can stitch you up! If it’s bad, we’ll bring you to the tower.”_

_“Sounds good, Mr. Stark! See you in a bit!”_

“I swear to God, he is going to give me a heart attack one of these days,” Tony said as he turned to look at May on the couch.

May couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, at least, he was honest,” she said with a smile. “You think we’ll have to bring him to the Tower?”

“Well, he’s not asking me to come get him,” Tony said thoughtfully, “so it’s probably just a simple stitch.”

After Tony had Peter stay over for the weekend before Thanksgiving a few months ago, Tony made it mandatory that anytime Peter got injured in the field, he was to call for back-up or to come to him and May immediately. Tonight was easier because May had invited Tony to come over for dinner, so he could come back to the apartment where both Tony and May could stitch him up. May was a nurse, so it was easy to talk about stitching up Peter’s wounds if for some reason Tony wasn’t around.

“So, listen, I wanted to ask you something,” May said as she angled herself on the couch so that she was facing Tony.

“What’s up?” Tony said as he took one last look at his phone to make sure Peter was in fact on his way back from patrol.

May couldn’t help but smile at that. When Peter had first started interning for Tony…way before she found out he was actually Spider-Man…and that the billionaire knew the whole time, she thought that Tony was overworking Peter…putting so much pressure on him as he quit most of his clubs, especially the Decathlon Team, and at first, she wasn’t a huge fun. Now, however, seeing how much Tony actually liked having her nephew around…how they were becoming very close, she could see that it was the best thing for both of them. Tony was able to help Peter in ways she couldn’t…he was the male figure Peter needed, especially when he no longer had his father or her husband, and Peter seemed to brighten things up for Tony after what he went through during the debacle with the Accords…what the media called “the Civil War” with the Avengers.

“Well, given Peter’s spider powers…and his enhanced…I guess…senses and metabolism,” May began, “I was wondering if…there was a chance of him…getting sick.”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together as he realized that he hadn’t thought of that before. A spider bit Peter about 6 months before they had met for the first time, and he had not seen the kid show any signs of getting sick. Injured, yes, but not sick, which begged May’s question. Could Peter get sick even with his abilities, especially with the fast healing?

“He hasn’t gotten sick after the spider bite?” Tony asked.

“Not since the day it happened,” May replied. “I don’t know if he’s ever told you, but…the day he was bitten, he came home and was extremely sick. He had a high fever, and he threw up—it was awful. Ben and I couldn’t get him a doctor’s appointment until the next day, but when we went in to get him the next morning, he was perfectly fine…almost as if he hadn’t been sick at all.”

“That could’ve been his body reacting to the bite…trying to adjust to…the changes,” Tony replied as he let May’s words sink in. “And he hasn’t been sick since then?”

“No, but I don’t know, I can’t help but wonder with it being flu season,” May said, “and…the school has been asking me for Peter’s updated immunization records. I…don’t want to risk anyone finding out about his secret, Tony.”

“Say no more, May,” Tony said quickly. “Dr. Helen Cho is our doctor, and she’s met Peter a few times. I have her and her team at the Compound. She can be Peter’s physician.”

“Really?” May asked eagerly. “Does she…does she know?”

“She does,” Tony said quickly, “and I can get her and the team to sign NDAs. They are completely trustworthy.”

“Okay,” May said, “well, I trust you to keep my baby safe, so, let’s do it. Umm…there’s actually something else that I wanted to ask you.”

“And that would be…”

“Since Peter…has these abilities,” May said, “I’ve…kind of noticed that he didn’t respond to medication well…like Tylenol or Advil. He would take the regular amount, but…it doesn’t seem to work on him as it would on you and me.”

“Well, that’s beauty of working with Dr. Cho,” Tony said. “She could take a sample of Peter’s blood and his DNA to come up with some medication for him and maybe even vaccines so that we can be prepared if he ever gets sick.”

“Thank you so much, Tony,” May said gripping Tony’s shoulder.

“Anytime, May,” Tony replied. “I can talk to Cho this week, and take Peter up to the Compound this Friday.”

“Well, if that’s what you want, then I’d better come.”

“Not that I don’t want you to, but…why?”

“Peter…gets a little nervous about blood tests and needles…”

“Oh…”

* * *

“Do we really have to do this?” Peter asked with his face in his hands.

Needless to say, when Tony and May told Peter what the plan was after he came home from patrol a few nights ago, he was…not that excited. He wasn’t angry. He knew he needed medication and vaccines that would meet his enhanced powers and abilities, especially if he were to ever get sick. Plus, going to a regular doctor would be impossible to do so without blowing his secret. This was the best option, and he knew it. He trusted Tony and May with his life, and they had the best intentions. However, that didn’t mean he wanted to go through with it. It was bad enough having to fast for the blood test when he had an enhanced metabolism, but the thought of Dr. Cho sticking a needle in his arm to draw blood made him squirm.

“For the millionth time, kid, yes, we do,” Tony said with a light chuckle as he patted Peter on the back. “Come on, you’ve met with Dr. Cho before. You like her.”

“Yeah, when she’s not sticking a needle in my veins…” Peter retorted as he lifted his face from his hands to look at Tony.

“Honey, I know you’re nervous,” May added gently from where she sat in the corner, “but we need to do this. You don’t react to medications the same way anymore, and we need to make sure we have something in case you get sick.”

“And for your vaccines and all that,” Tony added as he sat next to Peter on the table.

“I know, I know,” Peter groaned, “but I hate needles…and blood tests. Just the sight of…” Peter shuddered.

“I know, bud, I get it,” Tony said wrapping an arm around his intern holding him close to his side. “Remember the one time I tried to insert the sensors into my arm to call the suit to me…after New York…that was not easy. I still get squeamish sometimes.”

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle. “You know I was really hoping that being bitten by that spider would be the end of doctor visits unless I was seriously injured.”

Tony and May couldn’t help but laugh at Peter’s comment.

“I hate to break it to you, tough guy,” May said leaning forward in her chair, “but you’re enhanced…not God…or _a_ god…in Thor’s case.”

“Technically, a demigod,” Tony added quickly, “but valid all the same.”

Peter looked at his mentor and then at his aunt before finally sighing as he rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m really not getting out of this, am I?” he asked aloud.

“Nope,” Tony and May said in unison.

* * *

“Okay, are we ready?” Dr. Cho asked as she wrapped the tourniquet around Peter’s arm and searched the crease of his arm for a vein.

“Not really,” Peter said nervously eying the tourniquet on his arm like it was about to eat him alive.

“Don’t worry, Peter,” Dr. Cho said with a small smile on her face. “It will just be a pinch, and it’ll be over before you know it.”

“Easy for you to say,” Peter muttered to himself as Dr. Cho poked and prodded his arm to find the vein. He could see the needle on the stand next to her, and it was all he could focus on. He mentally kicked himself for acting like this. He was Spider-Man, and he went up against the Vulture and Captain America. Why was he so nervous whenever it came to needles and blood drawing? He could handle scary movies with Ned, so why was he being so difficult now?

“Kid, it’s okay to be a little nervous of needles,” Tony said to him somehow reading his thoughts. “No one enjoys this. It’s practically a requirement of being a human being.”

“Then why do we do it?” Peter asked as he watched Dr. Cho like a hawk as she finally found a vein under his skin and pressed her thumb before wiping the area on his skin with rubbing alcohol.

“Why don’t we talk about something else?” May quickly asked looking toward Tony.

“Yes, why don’t we talk about something else?” Tony said quickly agreeing with May. This was a part of their back-up plan if Peter still showed that that he was nervous. “How was school today? You didn’t really answer me when I picked you and May up.”

“Oh?” Peter said looking at Tony remembering that his mentor was right. He was so preoccupied with the impending blood test that he didn’t answer when Tony asked him about school. “You’re right, I’m sorry. It…was good! Ned spent most of the day talking to me about this new Star Wars Lego set that he hopes to buy with his birthday money, but—I don’t know—I was thinking about getting it for him instead. I think that would be an amazing gift, but I have to think about it. Oh, and my History teacher is going to have us do a project soon. I think it’s some kind of research project on—I think it’s going to be on more World History, and I mean, it’s fine. I’m just more into U.S. history, but that could be just me. Anyway, chemistry went well, too! I started thinking of some more ideas for my webshooters, and I thought maybe we can look at them at our next lab time.”

“Sure, we can do that, Peter,” Tony said as he listened to Peter’s monologue trying to take in every single word the kid was telling him with a smile on his face. He never got tired of taking or listening to Peter whenever he started rambling. It broke up the silence and lightened things up, as Peter always tended to do whenever he was around Tony, but it seems that now it was Tony’s turn to do just that. He looked down and noticed Dr. Cho pulling out the tube after the blood flowed through, and looked at Peter, who clearly didn’t notice. “Hey, Pete, guess what.”

“What?” the teenager asked.

“Dr. Cho is done,” the billionaire simply said.

“Huh?” Peter asked furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion. He looked and saw the doctor putting a cotton swab on his arm clearly to stop the bleeding.

“All finished,” Dr. Cho said with a smile as she gestured to the small tube on the table next to her.

“What?” Peter asked. “Are you sure? I didn’t feel a thing.”

“Exactly,” May said with a smirk. “Tony distracted you by getting you to talk.”

“And you forgot all about it, right?” Tony added. “Kid, we know you too well. Once you start talking, you tend to have tunnel vision, and I mean that in the nicest way possible.”

Peter ducked his head and blushed a shade of pink on his cheeks. He knew May knew about his nervousness around needles, but the fact that his mentor just learned about it and still tried to keep him from getting nervous just as his aunt did was amazing. It seemed like every day was just another reminder as to how lucky he was.

He smiled and looked at Tony. “Thanks, Mr. Stark,” he said.

“You’re welcome, kid,” Tony said with a smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnnd that’s a wrap, boys and girls! Once again, spooderboyandtincan, I really hope you like this!


End file.
